Pancakes
by MapleIcecream8990
Summary: Russia and Canada get ready for the world , meeting in America. Though some incidents occur and send both Russia and America to the hospital. Suspected Russia x Canada. Warning: human Names are used.
1. Trip to the hospital

This is a Hetalia fanfic

Ivan Braginski-Russia Alfred Jones- America Madeline Williams-Canada

Starts out as Russia POV~ -  
The sun blazed through that tiny crack in the curtains. Somehow there was always a tiny crack, and it seemed to hit me right in the eye. I groaned and shielded my eyes from the brning light. "Ivan! Get up you have business today!" I gruned when I heard the annoying voice. I thought, 'Might as well or he'll shout his annoying voice off again.' The great country heaved himself off the bed, only in a pair of blue pajama pants that hung on his waist. The scars I got from the Mongolian rein, still showed on my pale skin.  
I stiffled a yawn and shuffled into the kitchen, where I could smell the delicious sausage and eggs. "G'mornin Moscow." Moscow was my capitol, she was very good at cooking. "Good morning Ivan! You do know I have a name. Also I need a ride to the meeting. Too bad they seperate the states and cities from the nations." I nodded as I made his way to the small table that sat in the kitchen. As always, a sunflower was in the bright yellow vase. Around the sunflowers, yellow and white daisies filed around it, making the tall sunflower stick out above the rest. I smiled. I love sunflowers.

Fem!Canada POV~ I stretched and yawned before checking my clock. It read: 10:00. Good I still have a good hour and a half to get ready and leave. A patter of feet sounded across the polished wood. "Good morning Kumajiro! Would you like some- Ahh!" Kumajiro opened the dark curtains that never let any light through. Kumajiro turned around to look at the nation, who was now on the floor hiding from the light. "Who are you tiny lady?" Canada glared at him. "First of all, You're tinier than me! Second of all, I am Madeine Williams, known as Canada, and I'm your owner!" I took a deep breath and straightened my shirt, " Now, that we have that settled: would you like some pancakes?"  
Kumajiro brightened at the sound of food, "Yes, please." I nodded at my bear who always forgot me, and put my glasses on. I pushed the little polar bear out, and looked through my closet. I was going to the world meeting today. It was in the U.S, it's just a half-hour drive to the meeting.  
I finally decided on a cream colored dress that had tiny frills at the bottem. Papa gave this dress to me, but it's too... what's the word... Revealing! Yes, it's too reavealing.  
It goes down into a V at the top, and shows off way too much. It's also too short, it stops just below my hip, but I wanted to try and be more grown up. I pulled on a pair of white flats. No matter what Papa says, I am NOT wearing heels. I look at myself in the mirror. I still looked childish. Ugh.  
I change into a pair of black skinny jeans, and put on my, oh-too-familar, red sweatshirt with a Canadian flag plastered on the front. I kicked off the flats and tied my red hightops onto my feet. "Better." I nod at myself in approval.

Russia POV~ I have finished my breakfast, it is 10:50. Damn. It takes an hour to get to that loud-mouths place. I get dressed in my many coats and my light pink scarf I always have. I brush my teeth to get the bad after-smell of breakfast out. "Little men! Estonia?! Latvia?!" I yelled out into the house for the three little men. I could never remember the third.  
Damn. "Looks like I'll be driving myself." A pound at the door came before I could get my car keys. I heaved a great sigh, who cares if I'll be late? I opened the door to see Tiski, one of my states, breathing heavily, as if she'd been running.  
"I-Ivan. I need a ride to the meeting. I'm already late. Looks like you are too." Tiski remarked as soon as she caught her breath. Moscow, then came out from behind me and grinned at her sister. "Woo! Family road trip!" moscow shouted as through her hands into the air. Well, she WAS still a child. "Da, except there's work on the other end." I grumbled to myself as I grabbed my keys and headed out to the car. The two states following close behind.

At the meeting, America shouted profanities at England, while England was being molested by France. Italy was smiling like an idiot, probably dreaming of pasta again. Behind him, Romano was shouting at Germany calling him, 'Potato-Bastard,' and saying to stop using his brother.' China and Japan were argueing about some cat thing. Hello kitty? Something stupid like that. The other Asian countries sat by watching the arguement. Turkey was already in a fist-fight with Greece. Wonder if it's about Japan again. Hungary was threatening Prussia with her frying pan. Austria was sitting down drinking tea close-by. I looked over to Germany again, his eyebrow was twitching. Oh, lashed out. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" His voice boomed over everyone. Then the room became surprisingly quiet. He heaved a sigh, "Now. First order of business-" A slam came from behind me.

Canada POV~ Thirty minutes ago- Oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm late! "Kumajiro! Come on! we're late! Stop stuffing your mouth for one second, We. Are. Late. Not I. We. If you're late, then Germany is going to get mad. We realy do not want that, right?" kumajiro looked up from his pancaes in fear. "What are we waiting for?"  
The little bear jumped off his chair and started running to the front door. 11:45. I forgot to tie my hair up, but I think it'll look fine down. Except for this stupid curl. I blew it out of my face only to have it smack me right in the nose, and tickle it. I sighed. Kumajiro nudged my leg and held out a hair clip. I was white and had a little maple leaf on the end. I remember Prussia got this for me on my birthday. He was the only one that remembered. I smiled at the memory and quickly pinned the rebllious hair up. I stepped on the gas, exceeding the speed limit. I got pulled over by a police man. He was quite cute.  
"May I help officer?" I stared at him with my big indigo eyes. He looked at me for a second then looked at the bear. "Uh. Do you realize you have a polar bear in your seat?" I tilted my head and looked at Kumajiro, "Yes. I rescued him. He has a growth disorder though. Poor thing had its family killed." That last part was actually true. I found him by his dead family. He wouldn't leave their sides. I didn't mind, I just sat next to him and waited like he did. The weirdest thing happened though, he asked, "Who are you?" It was the start of a beautiful friendship. "You were also speeding." I looked back at him with regretful eyes, he was taken aback, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to. My brother over in America just got that horrible disease. I really do wish that Cancer never showed up in the first place." I muttered to myself a minute then turned back to the officer, "The doctors called me and said today is his last day. I just want to be there for him..." Big tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. I bit my lip trying not to cry. The officer took pity on me, "Look since I've never seen your name on any records, Madeline Williams, I'll let you off with a just a fifty. Here's your ticket." He scribbled domething down on his notepad and handed it to me, averting my gaze. "Thank you, sir, You have been much of a help, I'll even pay the ticket right now, I got some money in my purse." I pulled out my purse and handed him two twenty's and a ten. I smiled as he thanked me. We said goodbye's i drove off with a grin. Kumajiro was glaring at me dissapprovingly. Oh well, he'll forgive me when I make him pancakes.

Russia POV~ It was... who? I stared at her in concentraion, then it hit me. "Ah! comrade-Madeline!" She turned her head to the sound of her name. Something was different about her. "U-um... y-yeah?" She looked at me with big idigo eyes. Ha! I know that move! "No, I just now recognized you." I grinned my creepy grin, and she smiled because she knew that move, too. Germany continued yelling at her for being late. "-That's why you should never be late!" Germany finally finished his lecture. "I-I understand. I-it's just SOMETIMES you can't get going because SOMEONE keeps you back." She glared at Kumajiro already eating the food set out for the nations. Germany shot a look at both of them. "Do NOT be late the next time! Understood?!" "Yes sir." She nodded sharpy and picked Kumajiro up. I waited in my seat, because her seat was right next to mine. She plopped down in her seat, with Kumajiro struggling to get out of her iron grip. "Kumajiro. No. Your going to get too fat. Then you'll have to go on a diet." Kumajiro froze when he heard the word, 'diet.' I chuckled a litle, grabbing their attention. Madeline looked at me expectingly. Expected an answer to her unsaid question: Why was I chuckling? "Oh, you know... Putting Kumajiro on a diet... and I finally figured out what was different about you." She raised an eyebrow at my last answer. Her hair was down at flowed gracefully over her shoulders. Also she had her cute lttle curl pinned up. "Your hair is down." She blushed and hid behind her hair. "I didn't have time to tie it up. sorry, does it look bad?" I smiled a bit at her blushing face. Even though she seduces a lot of men, she still blushes when someone notices something about her. It's so cute.  
"Nein. It looks good. You should leave your hair down more often, da?" I sipped a bit of the coffee that was set out for me. Everyone gets a cup of coffee, except Austria and England, they demand tea. France demanded wine though, so he gets wine. Madeline blushed a deep crimson matching her sweatshirt.  
"Y-your su-such a flirt." She huffed and hid her face in her bangs. I chuckled at her, "Nein I just said you look good with her hair down."

Canada POV~ Gosh! Why did Ivan have to make me blush. Man. The quiet room with Germany's voice ended quickly after I sat down. Italy was hanging on to Germany while Romano tried to pull him away. England and Austria kept drinking tea. They're quite odd. France was walking over to me, so was my brother, America. Great. Japan and China were fighting about Hello Kitty. The Asians watching. Greece got punched by Turkey, and they are in a fist-fight. Prussia was loving on Hungary, and Hungary threw a frying pan at him. Gilbird flew around his head in little circles. I giggled at the Prussian.  
France and America made their way for to me. "Hello commie-bastard! You may now leave!" America was in no hurry to get rid of Russia. "Alfred. It's fine. Plus he's not a communist country anymore." France just ignored our bickering and wrapped his arms around me. I just had to have a Papa who molests everybody. "Papa! Non!" I unwrapped his arms and crossed my chest with defiance. He shrugged, "So, Comment Cava Madeline?"  
"Comme ci comme ca, Papa." I heard a bone crack from behind me. I turned around to see Russia punching my brother's jaw, and my brother punching Russia's jaw. "Uh-huh, so who broke their jaw?" I heard France hon-hon-hon, because he knew how mean I could get. Neither one of them answered. "So... both? Because if your just not answering because of the humiliation you'd get, trust me. You'd get way more than that if you don't." I stared at both of them with my narrowed indigo eyes. They both shook their heads and held their hands up in surrender. "You broke each other's jaw, eh? Well it's better than the broken rib you two will get after those jaws are healed." She smiled at them before grabbing them by the jaw and walking out to the hospital.

Russia POV~ Madeline could be scary when she wanted to be. She doesn't get mad much, so it's even scarier when she does. Almost as scary as Belarus. Almost. She grabbed America and me by the jaw and dragged us to the hospital. She explained to the lady at the front desk, "These two idiots got in a fight, and broke each others jaw." The lady smiled her fake smile, well practiced, and asked us to wait. Madeline sat inbetween us to prevent any more fighting. That didn't stop America. He glared at me why'll holding his jaw. Thankfully he couldn't say anything. I think I just saved a lot of people the burden of talking with America. I glared back at him nontheless. unforunately Madeline caught us. She smacked the back of our heads without taking her eyes off the clock. "Williams?" A deep voice sounded through the waiting area. When I looked up, I saw an old man in a lab coat lookin down at a clipboard. He was bald but there was a ring of hair that went around the back of his head, ear to ear. It was dark grey with white fibers running through it. He had those hipster glasses on, and the rim of the glasses were black. She smiled her charming smile and got up. "Yes," she answered the doctor, then turned to us, "If you didn't know, Williams is my last name, so get up." We followed the doctor through the confusing hallways and into an X-ray room. He knew our jaws were broken he just had to have some sort of evidence I guess. Madeline sat down inside the little glass room that was in front of the X-ray. We had to put on the vests, and Snap! Our picture was taken.  
"Basically they broke their jaws." The doctor stated as if we didnt know. He wrapped a cloth around my head to keep it shut and still; He did the same to America. When Madeline turned back towards us she giggled. What? I gave her a questioning stare. She smiled and handed us a mirror. "Kol, kol, kol..." Kols started to foam out. I looked at my reflection and instantly hated America 100 times over. The cloth that was tied on my head made me look like I had bunny ears. "Oh! You two are adorable! How about i make my special pancakes when we get back, eh? You won't be that mad anymore, right?" I brightened at the sound of her pancakes.

Canada POV~ I loved making pancakes, so I didn't mind aking them some. Although I did have a problem this morning with... "Maple! I forgot Kumajiro at the meeting! He's going to eat all the food!" Dammit Kumajiro, why cant you eat fish like a regular polar bear?  
America laughed but instantly regretted it. "Don't worry young lady go get your little bear. I make sure they don't fight." I nodded thanks, but then wondered, 'How did he know Kumajiro was a bear?' I pushed the question away and sprinted down the street to the hotel where the meeting was taking place.  
"Kumajiro! Stop stuffing your face, or I swear to God I am going to put you on a diet!" Kumajiro turned towards me with a brownie in his mouth. I sighed and picked him up. "We're going home. Are you full?" "Yes. I think I should not have eaten so much sweets." He belly grumbled in response. I shook my head at him and went to grab the jaw-broken-twins.  
America and Russia kept pushing at each other in the back seat. "Will you two behave?" I looked at them through the rearview mirror. "He started it, da." Russia grumbled. They are just like kids. I pushed on the breaks once we arrived at my house. It was two stories, but it wasn't anything fancy. Amrica jumped out of the car and headed inside. Russia and Kumjiro followed after him. I grabbed a few notes from my car. There's not a lot I wrote down. All I had to write was: DO NOT BE LATE, or Germany will lecture. I drew a funny face of Germany next to it. I scooped the paper up and walked inside to find Russia and America sitting at the diner table expectingly. 'I do not want kids.' 


	2. Heavy boxes

part deux to Hetalia01

Russia~ I patted my full belly with my oversized hand. It's not my fault I'm big. Blame it on geography. Anyway, her pancakes were delicious. I smacked my lips making the person next to me annoyed. I smiled and closed my eyes for a nap. It was soon interupted by someone pushing me out of my chair. "kol kol kol..." I glared up at America , suspecting him. He just sat there, hands in lap and sitting up straight like a good little boy. Huh, well that's weird, he would naturally be laughing his ass off right now. That's when I noticed the dark menacing aura behind him. "Russia. You are in my household, do not smack your lips just to annoy America. Don't drop to his idiotic level, eh." She waved her hand to dismiss her brother's shouts at the insult. Da, he is on an idiotic level.

Canada~ Jeez, such children. "Guys? Will you help me carry these boxes out? Watch out they're heavy." America scoffed, Russia laughed too. America bent down to lift up a box. When he came back up, oh wait he didn't, he was still trying to lift it up.  
Russia laughed but when he went to pick one up, he found himself in the same predicament. I laughed and picked two up with ease. "Carry those out to the car once you've picked them up. Put them in the back seat." I headed out the door, and found Prussia standing outside talking to himself. "Hey, Madeline. I was just wondering, you know- God no that's stupid!" I laughed, "I didn't think it was that stupid. Please continue?" I smiled at his shocked face. He stuttered as he tried to think of an excuse, finally he saw the boxes in my hand. "Can I help you with those?" He reached for the top one. "N-no Prussia, I don't think you want to do that!" Prussia smirked, "And why not? The awesome me can handle a box." As soon as he picked it up, it came crashing down on him, knocking the wind out of him. I sighed and shook my head.  
"That's why." I picked the box up and put it back on the other one in my hands. I continued to the car and put the boxes in the back seat. I heard Prussia huff in frustration. "What is it? You couldn't carry a box when I could carry two? It's okay Russia and America even had trouble with it." Russia and America came out at that second. Ameica almost dropped the box; Russia just continued walking with that creepy smile. They quickly came to join us after they put the boxes in the car. "What are in those anyway?" America asked, out of breath. I smiled, "It's a, secret~" I raised my finger to my lips in a secretive way, like, 'shh.' Prussia shrugged, "Oh well. Those things are heavy, nearly killed me." At that moment Russia picked up a box and threw it at Prussia. "Russia! We do not throw heavy boxes at my friends." I plucked the box from the ex-nations head.

Russia~ Prussia was here to ask Madeline out, how could I not throw a box at him? Suddenly Prussia burst out laughing. I glared at him.  
"Y-you guys... seriously? Y-you b-broke each others jaw.. And now you guys look like the freakin' easter bunny!" Prussia burst out laughing again. "Prussia..." A sweet voice filled the air after the abrupt stop of his annoying laughter. "U-uh, -yes Madeline?" "Please, do not make fun of my friends, or I'll throw a box at you." She smiled at him and walked back into her kitchen. Ha-ha take that Prussia, you just got scolded by Canada. I smirked at the shaking ex-nation. Canada burst through the kitchen with panackes in her hands. The sweet scent of her pancakes wafted through my nose. America scrambled to his chair and waited for the pancakes. "What are you waiting for Alfred? These are me and Kumajiro."

I will update this within the week!


End file.
